For you
by horrorfanaddict
Summary: Continuation of anime... Mai knows about Gene and helps Naru to find his brother's body without his knowledge while helping for the next case that seems to reveal Mai's identity
1. Psychics

HALU! This is my continuation of ghost hunt from the end of the anime! Hope you'll like it and review :)

DISCLAIMER: yo no estoy owno ghost hunto (sorry if i offended any spanish speaker)

( ) - AN * * - actions during dialogues ' ' - inner thoughts / telepathy conversations

ON WITH THE STORY!

In a white hospital room, a raven haired teenager sat on a hospital bed. He turned from his book to a chocolate haired girl who fell asleep on one of the couches. He let a small smile appear from his stoic face as he watch the girl looking like an angel as she sleep.

He himself can't figure out how a normal cheerful school girl break into everyone's barriers and grow on them. Even his body guard, Lin, seems to be brighter since she entered their lives.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the book of maps he was currently reading. He must finish his mission and search for his other half. His brother. His twin.

~Mai's Dream~

As Mai slowly opened her eyes, she found herself in a familiar blackness with floating white orbs around. Not far from where she was standing, a black figure slowly makes his way towards her. An idea popped into Mai's head and decided it's time.

Mai smiled at the black figure in front of her and said "Hey Gene!" completely startling the figure. "How's your time with my sister?"

"How did you know?" Gene asked after getting over his shockness.

"What do you think I am?" she giggled. "A latent psychic as your brother Oliver thinks?"

"Then will you kindly enlighten me?" he kindly asked and gave her a confused look.

Mai sighed. "Your afterlife girlfriend, a.k.a. my sister, wasn't a normal being like I am. Some call us angels, demons, witches, or even gods" she chuckled. "We call our self guides or death gods. We have beauty that wins over any humans and power that held so much responsibility.

No, we don't have everlasting life. We can die like humans but only in our spirit form. If we die in human bodies, our soul were just trapped on earth until another death god cut that chain."

"So that means-" Gene started but was cut off by Mai.

"Yes, my sister Mia was still alive but was chained to earth." she smiled. "And that was one of the reasons why I'm here."

"What was your other reason?" Gene asked curiously.

"Your brother." Mai said bluntly causing Gene to smile.

"It was originally our job to cleanse or exorcise spirits. That is until a new possibility was discovered." Mai continued the story. "We discovered that we can mate with humans and produce offspring with bodies of a human's and spirits and powers of a death god's. We now call them as psychics. All we have to do was help them with their decisions like be incarnated, watch their descendants, or chill at the center. AKA heaven.

Mia was one of death gods that fell in love. She can see the future and saw you die." she continued "Don't worry it's not like I'm mad or anything. It was her decision and besides, both of us already have a plan and all there was left was to find that stupid lake."

"Mai, what's your plan?" Gene demanded.

Mai smirked at him and said "You'll see." then faded away.

~End of Dream~

Mai opened her eyes and chuckled as she hear her sister's voice yelling at her telepathically. 'WHY DID YOU TELL HIM WE HAVE A PLAN!'

'To torture you' Mai replied coolly. They might can't meet at the astral plane but they still have their telepathy connection.

'Why you...' she fumed. 'Payback is a bitch Mai'

'Then I would like to meet her' Mai replied.

'Oh you will alright'

~End of chapter~

Wish you liked it. I never was good at my writing assignments so~ yeah. Anyway please review!

Naru: yeah so you can advise hey to be better at her crappy writing.

Mai: Naru! it's not that bad. I kinda liked being a death god once in a while. Do I have wings?

Me:Yeah Naru it's not that bad, right? And yes you would have wings since I think they are awesome! Which one do you prefer? Black or white? PLEASE REVIEW!

Naru: MAI! TEA!


	2. case and midnight

**Hulla! This is practically a story about what Mai was (from the last chapter) and her abilities (following chapters). But this is only a story to get over my writer's block about my other story Paranormal. I can't seem to see how it ends. So anyway please review and Enjuay~**

Naru finally got tired of hospital and discharged himself then went straight to work. Of course Mai was mad, or may be furious but Naru shoved it off like nothing.

Naru might not admit it but he doesn't like when Mai worries about him. It feels him weak and it irritates him because he want to protect Mai. He didn't know why but he put it aside as because she was his assistant.

The door slammed open revealing Monk. He instantly grabbed Mai into a bear-hug and got smacked by Ayako on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You'll kill her before her luck could!" Ayako exclaimed, earning huff from Mai.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Sure you are Mai" teased Monk.

The door opened again, not slammed, and Masako entered with John behind. Mai smirked at them and offered tea to everyone.

Mai knows that Masako only uses Naru to make John jealous. It worked but everyone knows that John won't do anything bad like butting into someone relationship. All Mai has to do was make Masako see that and tell John directly. The priest thing was no problem because John actually quit half a year ago but got permission to continue being an exorcist.

Ten minutes after Mai handed out the tea cups, Naru went out of his office and was about to yell at them but was stopped by the front door opened for the third time revealing Yasuhara with a middle age man behind him. Everyone at the lounge immediately made room for the guest and Lin exited his office with his laptop on hand.

"Good Afternoon Shibuya-san." greeted Yasu. "This is Tamaki Mitsu, a family friend who is here for a case."

"What's your case about Mitsu-san?" asked Naru.

"Well I own a small mansion that I just inherited from my grandparent. We moved there two weeks ago and strange thing started happening." Mitsu-san stated. "Light started to flicker, doors banging open and close, rapping noises are heard, and thing flying. Also strange writings appears on the wall."

"What strange writings?" Lin asked and temporarily stopped his typing express.

"It was in foreign language but I still can't seem to find what language it is." he answered.

"Very well. Please expect us tomorrow morning." Naru said as he stand up. "Leave you contact details to my assistant and prepare 3 rooms for us. 2 for sleeping and 1 for our equipment."

"Thank you Shibuya-san."

The client left and Naru told the rest to pack up with an additional comment to Mai about punctuality.

Mai got home and packed for a week or so. Even though she's a girl, she didn't packed that much and just took the one she need. She fed her kitten that she pick a couple of days ago since it seems to have some powers. She sometimes goes with her at the astral plane and acts like a body guard for spirits. Her name was Midnight because its fur was pure black and it's eyes were midnight blue. Almost look like Naru since it glares and hiss like him to every single guy that come near Mai. Gene was safe because he's dating Mia and Midnight likes him.

Mai went to bed with Midnight curled up to her. She subconsciously scratch the cat's ears as she drifted to sleep.

~Astral plane~

Mai opened her eyes in the astral plane and saw Gene in front of her and Midnight on her shoulder. Midnight jumped to Gene's shoulder and licked his face.

"Hey Midnight" Gene said as he pet the cat. "How's guarding Mai from perverted guys who are stealing her from my brother?"

Midnight purr signaling she's doing a very good job and Mai blushed at Gene's question.

"What do you mean stealing? Where not even dating!" she exclaimed. "And midnight doesn't even know him."

"She will be tomorrow." Gene replied looking a little serious. "You'll need her for a little protection. She can create barriers."

Mai nodded and took the cat from Gene. "My little girl's gonna protect me?" she cooed and turned to Gene. "Your not showing me anything today?"

"When you got there. I need you to get there for me to look up some memories." he answered then smirked. "You need to wake up right away if you don't want to be late"

"Thanks." Mai said as she faded away and Midnight meowed. "See you later!"

"See yah!" he replied as Mai fade and turned to his side where a girl that looked like Mai was standing but her hair goes up to her waist and she has green emerald eyes.

"Aw~ my sister is growing fast and falling in love!" the girl exclaimed.

"I know Mia and by the way, you still haven't told me your plan after they found us." Gene said as he wrap his arm around her and pressed his forehead on hers as they stare into each others eyes.

"Can't you wait until that time? And besides it's supposed to be a surprise." she wrapped her arms around his neck and peck his lips then pouted. "Until Mai told you."

"Fine but just don't do anything silly." he smiled and kiss her.

"Sure." she murmur as the kiss turns passionate.

=End Chapter=

**yay! another chapter in one night! i'm on a roll! I'll try to post another chapter since I'm bored but might not since it's night and all. ANYWAY review!**

**Gene: Yes please so I can have more sweet time with my babe!**

**Mia: AW~ but we can always do sweet time even not on the story**

**Gene: yeah but I want to show them how we are sweat to each other**

**Mia: that is so sweat~ love you *pecks on cheeks***

**Gene: love you more *pecks on lips***

**G&M: *kiss...stop and turned to me* can you go?**

**Me: i can't watch? *pouts***

**G&M: no**

**Me: fine *exits room* please review!**

**in room; Bam! moan, gasp**

**Me: what was that? hope not a poltergeist... *enters room* AHH! MY EYES!**

**G&M: *screams* Get. Out.**

**Me: *runs out of room* MY EYES!**


	3. double glares and chains

**Hi guys! Thank you for black_snow21 for the review! And to answer your question yes it was like gene and naru in cat form but no it's not gene... it's like a second naru! I explain in the story!**

**just a warning... I put some AN in their that are inside the parenthesis since I can't help but put it... I'm very opinionated ENJOY~**

Mai opened the SPR door with a big slam and yelled "I'm sorry I was late! I over slept an-" she cut off realizing Naru and Lin was the only one in the office. She looked at the clock and it says 7:00. She was two hours early. "Eh...? It says 9:30 on my watch..."

"I'm surprised that your idiocy saved you from being late." Naru said and ignored the cat on Mai's shoulder. "Mai. Tea."

Mai glared at him but obeyed anyway. Midnight hopped off her shoulder, without her noticing, and went to Naru's lap. Naru didn't mind and stroked the back of the cat's ears. He might not admit it but he likes cats. He used to picked stray cats and kept it a secret from his parents. Only Gene and Lin knows about them.

Mai returned and stopped on her tracks as she stare at Midnight on Naru's lap. "Hey! I thought you were supposed to hate single guys or guys that are vicious?"

"Mai, I doubt I would do anything to you." Naru said, (he won't do anything bad to Mai!), as he glared at her. "Can I have tea now?"

"Sure." Mai said half hurt as Naru seemed to say he wasn't interested at her. (wrong thought and do you want to be raped by Naru?)

Seeing she'll be bored with two quiet people in the room and the missing cat from her lap, she took out her Ipod and started listening some English/American songs. She prefer them than Japanese songs. (sorry for j-pop fans).

Two hours later, the rest arrived with funny faces as they open the door and stare at Naru. Let's face it. Naru with a cat was indeed strange but what was more strange was that the cat looks and acts so much like Naru. It glared at them with Naru making them more afraid and less loud. Mai need to bite her lips to prevent herself from laughing especially when Midnight jump to her shoulder and hiss at Monk as he was about to give Mai a bear hug.

Naru was pleased at the cat for hissing at Monk due to every time he hugs Mai, he feels weird feeling on his stomach and urge to kill the Monk. He didn't why though. (idiot).

"Good girl" Mai said as she pet the cat.

"AW~ it's so cute" exclaimed Ayako and she grabbed it from Mai. Masako went to Ayako and pet the cat. It seems she also was fond of the feline.

"What is her name?" asked John as he slowly reach to pet it but was hissed by it.

"Her name is Midnight and I'm sorry if she doesn't like you." Mai explained. "She hates guys."

"Then why does she seem to like Naru?" Yasu asked with an evil glint on his eyes. "Was it because she understands the owners feeling?"

"It's not like that!" she blushed and stutter a little "And besides she also like my sister's boyfriend."

"You have a sister?" asked Lin, obviously ran a background check on everyone.

'crap' Mai's eyes widen. "Um yeah... she went missing a long time ago and was only found recently."

"Where was she now?"

"She went missing again after 5 months she was found." she lied. And the others went to cheer her up. Unknown to them, except Mai and Lin, Naru tensed as he heard the story. He realized he and Mai are becoming more and more alike. They were both orphans and their sibling were missing (or dead). He relaxed when he felt Midnight jumped to his lap and curled up to him. He let a small smile and pet the cat as he glare at everybody to shut them up. It went pretty fast seeing another glare from the cat. Soon they went to the cars and left. Ayako, Yasu, John, and Masako were with Monk and Mai, Naru, and Lin were with the equipments.

~In the SPR van~

'Why am I with this two?' Mai fumed as she stroked Midnight's ears after she switched from Naru's lap to hers. She sat with Naru at the back while Lin drive. Mai took her Ipod again and slowly fell asleep as she listen to the music. Her head fell into Naru's shoulder and Naru seemed doesn't mind as he continue to read the file on his hands. Lin sneak a glance on them from the mirror and let a small smile appear on his face. He was glad Naru found another person to care aside from himself and his brother.

~Mai's Dream~

Mai found herself in front of a mansion inside a forest. She walked inside and the surrounding faded into a dark cement room and a little far from her was a kneeling woman with long black hair that falls onto the ground. She has a pale skin that bring out the color blue of her oval eyes that was filled with sadness as she was chained to the ground. White wing, tinted with light blue, sprouted on her back as she turn to Mai. She whispered silent words that brought tears from Mai's eyes as she watch her fellow creature suffer.

She whispered again but with sound this time as her eyes begging for help. "Free me"

Mai nodded bringing hope to the woman's eyes before she faded away.

=End Chapter=

**Sorry if that was short... I'm running out of ideas... Please review!**

**Naru: or not cuz this story is pathetic**

**Me: *gape at naru* it's not pathetic! is it? *goes to corner and cries* it's pathetic (sob) i'm a bad writer (sob) my dreams are over (sob)**

**Mai: NARU! look what you did! You're not getting tea until she stops!**

**Naru: *sigh and took out chocolate bar and give it to hfa (aka me)* Here**

**Me: *snatch chocolate* YAY! CHOCOLATE! *munch***

**Mai: naru... what did you do? *stares at hfa in horror***

**Naru: what else. i cheered her up.**

**Mai: you should never, ever, give hfa chocolate.**

**Naru: why? *feels dark aura and hears evil chuckle* oh god**

**Me: hi hi hi *bangs covers eyes* hi hi hi *turn to them with evil smile***

**N&M: *gulp* please review! we don't wanna die!**


	4. anger and sadness

wolla!(my own language of hello) my reviewers turned from one into TWO! (wow... i suck)

anyway... enjoy and also warning: I'm on my drama state write now so Mai tends to cuss at this story... but not that much... I tried to minimize it as possible... anyway ENJOY!

=Mai's POV=

I felt someone shaking me awake and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was blue orbs that seem to drown me. Then that's when I realize Naru was staring at me and our face are really close. I turned my head immediately, blushing.

"We're here" he stated and exited the car but stopped and looked at me. "Did you dream something?" Naru asked with a hint of concern on his voice. Wait. Concern? I blushed and shook my head.

"Just a sad memory." I lied. I can't possibly tell them that there was a Death God trapped to that mansion, can I? They don't even know Death Gods exist and they were part Death Gods!

Naru didn't buy the idea but didn't pry any longer and left me in the car. I stayed a little longer to make sure there were no trace of tears left and I looked normal. I exited the vehicle and gaped at the house, no scratch that, mansion in front of me. I turned to Naru and asked "He did say small mansion right?". He ignored me and went to greet Mitsu-san. 'stupid, arrogant, fucking bitch.' Yes, even though I have wings doesn't mean I'm good as John is. I even remember punching a male Death God's face before because he's a freaking sexist. He told me to stay back when we encountered an ore, a fallen soul (remember Gene's explanation on the manga about souls in the Forgotten Children case?), because I'm a helpless maiden. To a proper lady, that sounds sweet but to a 'proper' tomboy, that sounds offending especially to me who hates being weak. The punch not only shut him up but also made him the one who stand back and watch while I cleansed the ore in just two minutes.

I helped Monk, Lin, John, and Yasu to unpacked the van while Ayako and Masako grab their bags and waited to enter the house.

Masako and I entered at the same time and stopped at our tracks as we feel emotions drowning us. The house was filled with sadness and anger. We dropped to our knees, catching the attention of the whole team, and trying hard to breath. The emotions were suffocating us. I took a silver key from her pocket and held Masako's hand with the silver charm in between them. The emotions we felt died down, making breathing easier.

"Ayako" I called the priestess in a hoarse voice. "Can you make charms for Masako?"

"How about you?" Ayako asked, concerned. Mai was like a daughter to her despite her age. (even though she was always called old woman by Monk, she's still in her early 20's)

"The key is enough." I said. "It can protect both of me and Masako but we can't always be together, can we?"

The priestess just nodded seeing she's right. We moved to the base and rest for a while before Naru started barking orders.

"Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, go tour the house and look for spirits. Takigawa-san, Brown-san, go set up cameras and check the temperatures. Yasuhara, research the house's history. Lin, watch the monitors. And Mai, tea."

Thank goodness they sat up a kitchenette inside the base. I wouldn't want to wander this large mansion all by myself, feeling that the anger I felt a while ago was stronger than the sadness. The sadness seem to comes from the death god and the anger from the cause of her to be trapped. All I have to do is to find that cause and destroy it to fullfill my promise. Then maybe I could ask her to-.

I was cut off from my musing by the whistle of the kettle. I finished Naru's tea and gave it to him. For the first time of 'History of Giving His Highness His Tea' he looked at me. I thought my long awaited thank you was coming until it was crashed by his question. "What did you feel a while ago?" Typical for a work-a-holic.

I sighed and answered him. "It's anger and sadness. The anger was way stronger than the sadness making me and Masako drop a while ago"

"Hmm" he has his thinking hat on. "Explain the key you took out."

I gave another sigh, giving in. "Dad charmed it before he died and Mom doubled the protection before she gave it to me." This caught Lin's attention and turned to me, stopping his typing spree.

Naru turned to glare at me. "So you were saying you know that your parents are psychics but didn't tell me." he said accusingly.

'Well they are not psychics so why would I tell you and would you believe me if I told you we're Death Gods slash guides slash whatever you want to call us?' I yelled into my mind. "I found it unimportant seeing I didn't show any powers till you hired me." I said feigning my innocence and raising my hands in defense.

This time Lin glared at me too and Naru was about to say something but the door opened saving me from this two emo's wrath.

"Good job guys! Who wants tea?" I asked beaming at them with gratitude. All of them raised their hands and I went to get their and Naru's tea guessing he already finished his. And I'm right. He IS finished with his tea. After I'm done with the tea, I gave it to them and went to sit next to Masako. She looks troubled somehow.

"Masako, are you alright?" I asked her.

She jumped a little and looked at me. "mmm yeah. It's just that I can't see them but I can feel their presence." she said catching everyone's attention. "And I know it's pretty strong."

"Their? You mean their is more than one spirit?" asked Monk curiously but his eyes showed wariness.

"Yes. I feel two." her voice turned down a little. John held her shoulder in support and she gave him a grateful smile with a tint of pink on her cheeks then turned back to the group. "Both are powerful but one is overpowering the another."

All of us nodded and I went to thinking-land. 'A powerful ore (bad spirit) that can trap a death god.' I thought seriously.

'This will be hard' my sister's voice in my head. hank goodness I didn't jump or else I would be in trouble. I'm kinda used to her popping every time.

'I know' I replied mentally. "You'll help?'

'I'll try send some of my powers but only a little. I can somehow feel you near from where I am and that means I have to save my powers for that'

'Sure. I'll also try to only use a little. I will check for a lake after this case.' I started to turn off the connection and greeted goodbye. 'See yah or hear yah later.'

'Laterz' she replied and completely turning it off then I realize the others are calling out to me.

I shook my head and turned to them "Huh? Oh hey!"

They look at me as if I grew a second head. "Geesh what's wrong with you? We've been calling you for five time already." Ayako said in irritance and worry. "We're going for dinner"

I sheepishly laugh at them. "Hehehe... I was thinking." I said half true. 'Well telepathy conversations ARE done by thinking'

"Don't hurt yourself" Naru commented and exited the base. I was ready to pounce on him but Monk held me back.

"Relax Mai." he tried to calm me but seems to pissed me more. "You're in a skirt and we can see your underwear you know."

I blushed madly and kicked him in the shin and left with a hmpph.

=End of Chapter=

Hope you enjoyed it. I finished it twice as slow as I usually do it since my sister was bothering me! Please review so I can spit on my sister's face saying "IN YOUR FACE!"

Naru: Why is Mai keeping a secret from me?

Me: You just found out?

Mai: I'm sorry Naru! It was her fault!

Me: *gapes at Mai* I thought you were on my side!

Naru: I used my looks to get her *laughs evilly*

Me: *whisper to Mai* I'm kinda happy he laughed but it's just too scary *shivers*

Mai: I know *turns to readers* Please Review! it might calm Naru down.

Me: yes please... he's too scary

Naru: *still laughing*


	5. secret savior and confetions

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry for updating late! My stupid classes/home works are taking all my time and either my friends or my siblings will drag me to the mall. Anyway please enjoy!**

**AN: ' ' – are thoughts and telepathy conversations.**

**Disclaimer: no offense but Mai would probably kick ass if I own ghost hunt **

Dinner was normal. aka noisy-slash-loud. Naru and Lin were the only ones who were quiet that was until the host, Mitsu-san asked a taboo question.

"Taniyama-san, were your parents alright with you working on a ghost hunting business?" everyone felt silent as the team looks sadly at Mai who only snorted.

"My parents are dead sir. And they would be even happy that I work for a ghost hunter if they were alive." Mai answered with a nostalgic smile. "They are the type of parents who support their children's descisions."

'Hell yeah! They would even help and boast our powers as death gods to these humans' Mia shouted in her head. Mai didn't answer and just cut off the connection. She doesn't want to do multi-tasking, reply at sister and participate in the real life conversations, at the moment.

"Out of curiosity, how did they die?" everyone glared at Megumi-san, the wife, and she is either oblivious to it or she is utterly dumb.

Mai's face stayed the same but her eyes turned cold. Only the team seems to notice it.

"Miss, that would be rude and re-"Yasu was cut off by Mai's answer.

"They were killed. Both of them were repeatedly stabbed in front of us." Mai said shortly making everyone's imagination run wild.

It's true that they were stabbed in front of them by a psychopath ore (my version of evil spirit). Before the spirit made them his next victim, they were saved by a rescue team who were late enough to save their parents with them. Mai and Mia were placed in a place in the center (heaven) were orphaned death gods and they were trained early vowing to not let anyone end up like them.

In other words, the twins were strong. Mia was next in line to be captain and Mai was a legendary cleanser and fighter until Mia went missing, chained to her body, and Mai abandoned her duty and went to find her sister. They also are planning something that will end up them not able to return to the center anymore.

After Mai's short story of her tragic life, everyone went to their respectful rooms. Ayako was taking a bath and Mai and Masako were sitting in their beds.

"I know you know what's inside this house and I will not let you drop it until you explain it to me how is it somehow like you." Masako demanded, looking seriously at Mai's eyes while Mai stared back.

"Fine I'll explain it to you but you must promise not to tell anyone and I promise I'll help you to get John. And don't worry about how I know or whatever." Mai replied with a smirk that made her look like Naru.

"Deal" Masako said fighting a blush which she failed. Mai then explained everything except for Mia and Gene. No one must know about that until _that_ was finished. "So you were saying was that you were a powerful creature than the rest of us? Then why the only thing you can do was dream and you didn't help Naru at the last case?" Masako argued.

"I planned to destroy that stupid stick after all of you exited the cave. That's why I yelled at Naru hoping he would give up but instead he held stronger at his stupid pride and fired his qi before I could even stop him." Mai answered guiltily since that's not all of it. Naru didn't almost die. He _did _die and the only reason that he's still with them was because Mai used her power, stored for Mia, and block the soul gate and tied his soul back to his body while Lin seemed to be the one who revived him with CPR.

'Mai, that wasn't your fault. He's stupid enough to hold on his pride and commit suicide.' Mia tried to comfort her twin.

'Yes it is. I know that he was a proud person that will never let go of his pride and I still said those words even though I _know!_' Mia was about to reply but Masako's voice made her smile.

"Don't even try to be an angel and be guilty about that because we all know that Naru will do it despite you say anything or not. Revenge is part of his pride so you can't really do anything to prevent that from happening so will you smart up and stop beating yourself up for something you don't have control on." with that Masako went under her covers and closed her eyes. "And remember that you will help me with John."

Mai smile at her. "Of course and btw, John quitted priesthood 6 months ago" before Masako say anything she yelled goodnight and turned off the lamp stand. Few minutes later she whispered 'thank you' then went to slumber.

~Mai's Dream~

Mai found herself in a room. She was standing in a big bedroom and by the window was the woman, death god, she saw the previous dream. She was sitting on a chair and looking at the window while looking like she's waiting for someone.

A knock turned Mai and the woman's attention at the door. The woman immediately stands up and opened the door revealing a brown haired tall man. The woman shot herself in the man's arms and they hug for what seems like eternity as the scene faded to a garden. The couple was there too but this time the woman's wings were out and neatly folded behind her back.

"Kyoya, please understand. I need to leave. I'm needed at home to fight. I promise I'll return." the angel-looking death god explained and pleaded but the human just glared at her.

"Liar" he accused and shouted. "That's just an excuse to leave me! You'll never come back and will just make me wait for you like an idiot! But I'm not an idiot Lara." He took out a dagger and stabbed the winged creature before she could react. He drag her into a room and placed her in a grand looking bed then took out a paper and started chanting. After, he then stabbed himself and sat beside the bed, guarding his princess's body.

~End of Dream~

Breakfast gone smoothly and everyone spend their time doing the work Naru gave them to. The only one left at the base were Lin, Naru, and Mai. Seeing this was the only time she can try something out, she pulled out her Ipod, put on the earphones, and made a connection with her sister.

'Mia, can I borrow some powers? I'll try to find the two.' Mai asked.

'No problem but I can only give you a little. I'm still not finished with the preparation for _that_.' Mia replied. 'It's kinda hard since he's been dead for more than a year.

'That's fine, thanks.' Mai felt the powers her twin was sending her. Even though she said a little, the power she received was powerful enough to find the entity as well exorcise it.

Mai spread out psychic waves like sonar waves and images of the parts of the house flooded through her mind. She did it carefully, evading her team's psychic wavelengths as well as Lin's shikis.

Saying that the house was big would be an understatement. After an hour of searching, she still can feel or find them. Now she was pissed especially she was obviously not a patient person. She was too focused at doing her task that she didn't notice her friends pulled out her earphones and calling out to her. She just realized what was happening when Monk shook her up at the time she finally found it, making the powers she using shot onto the Monk and end up making the poor bassist flew across the room.

Saying that the whole team was surprised would also be an understatement. They were gaping at Mai who ignored their horror stares and went to help and say sorry to Monk.

"Monk! I'm so sorry! I was so focused in finding those two." Mai apologized then started getting angry. "NEVER EVER TOUCH ME WHEN I'M USING PSYCHIC SONAR! IT'S COMMON SENSE NOT TO DO THAT STUPID HUMAN!" Mai gasped as she realized quickly what she said and covered her mouth, mentally yelling at herself along with Mia.

"How did you-, what's psychic sonar? And more importantly what do you mean human?" everyone except Masako (she knows remember?), Naru (too busy glaring at Mai for keeping a something you no place to talk!), and Lin (it's not his thing). Mai sighed and told them the same tale she told Masako.

"How could you prove that?" Naru asked with hurt for his pride. 'How could I not know about this?'

Mai sighed. "I found them in a secret basement that maybe Mitsu-san didn't know. I'll show you there." she said with confidence and walked out of the base with everyone scurrying after her.

At the living room, Mai materialized a scythe (her death god weapon. Disclaimer: bleach owns this idea :P) out of thin air. The weapon is pure silver with ancient designs covered all it (looks like Artemis from vampire knight). The blade has ancient writing carved into it saying 'cut thou ties with earth. The handle has a chain connected to Mai's arms.

With the scythe, Mai cut the carpet out revealing a metal trap door. Mai went first, followed by the others one by one. As she landed on the floor, she immediately formed a barrier around her friends and stare at the materializing spirit in front of her.

"So it's a terminator this time." a man's voice ring with throughout the dark room, which only has wall candles as a source of light, making everyone except Mai feel a chill down their spine. The team yelled and demanded Mai to bring down the barrier but they were only ignored as she talks to the ghost.

"Actually I'm a persuader as well as a terminator." she smiled without humor as she charged at the spirit in a blink of an eye but it just dodged the attack easily.

"Feisty aren't we? Why don't you free you friends? The more the merrier!" he maniacally laugh and easily cut Mai's shoulder with a dagger. "Aw~ does that hurt? You should have seen and heard the other death gods who came here to steal my woman away!"

"You think she likes that?" Mai tried to attack again, ignoring the pain. "She prays to be free and if you love her you will understand that!"

Kyoya (the spirit) glared at her then smirked "Didn't you do the same?" Mai looked at him confused. "You revived your lovely boss even though the power you used was reserved for your very own sister? You were afraid he left you just like that and that's why you chosen to bring him back."

"How did-" Mai's eyes widen as well as everyone's, especially Naru's. His was filled with guilt as he finds out what happened.

"But even though you were his savior, he still treats you like a useless tea-maker!"

Mai glared at Kyoya and suddenly chains emerged from the flour, wrapping tightly around him. Mai smirked. "You're right. I was afraid when he left but the reason I brought him back wasn't only because I love him but also because I promised a friend that I will protect him no matter what. And also, I know that he doesn't want to die before finishing his mission." she blushed a little, realizing what she was saying, then turned back to serious. "Love is doing and sacrificing things for your love ones and not for your personal wishes." she smiled sadly and glanced at Lara "She's been suffering all this time and wishes to be free. Are you going to continue to ignore those pains and wishes of your love ones?"

Guilt washed over Kyoya and he started chanting. Lara slowly goes up and walked to Kyoya. She smiled at him as the chains restraining Kyoya vanish. They hugged each other and thanked Mai. "Please accept these powers for your task."

"Whatever. Stupid mind readers" Mai mutters and she watched the couple vanish with a golden light. After, she took down the barrier and everyone sprinted to her as she falls onto her knees. Naru caught her in time before the rest of her body fall.

"Idiot" Naru mumbled and carried her out. She rests her head onto his chest and listens to the calming beat of his heart.

"Naru?"

"What?"

"I think there is a lake nearby and Gene is in there." Mai whispered and fall asleep.

Naru chuckled and put her on her bed. He tucked her in and sat down besides her. He brushed off some strands of hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Thank you clumsy idiot" he let a gentle smile spread through his face. "And, I love you too. I'm glad you brought me back." He slowly got up and walked to the door, almost missing the soft mumbles from the bed.

"Idiot coward. Kiss and confess to me when I'm not half asleep."

He stopped on his tracks and chuckled slightly, amused. "After you rest up."

"You better promise that." Mai threatened.

"I will." Naru exited and gently closing the doors behind him, leaving Mai to her peaceful slumber.

=End of Chapter=

**Finally! I updated! It took me 2 nights to finish this up because I finished all my school work and chores late and I also need beauty sleep to pass junior year. It's only been two weeks since the school started and I'm getting eye bags (is that how you spell it?) already.**

**Naru: then that made you look uglier than usual. You should just stop daydreaming and finish your work faster. That way you could update and get beauty sleep and maybe end up as beauty as I am but we all know no one can do that.**

**Me: *snorts* WTF! I get you being a narcissist but calling me ugly? *raised hand to sides and materialize a katana***

**Mai: You're a death god?**

**Me: No but hey, this is my ff and I can be whatever/whoever I want to be.**

**Naru:…..**


	6. promise and the plan

Hi EVERYONE! (or those who only read this) YEY! I updated! and you should be thankful because I chose not to do my homework for you! jk jk jk… anyway enjoy!

Mai slowly opened her eyes and cringed to the brightness that comes from her window. She slowly sat up and get ready. When she opened the door for the base she was greeted by a lot of bone-crushing hugs that was soon followed by a lot of yelling.

"What the hell Mai! You should have let us help you!" yelled by Monk.

"Look what happened to you! You slept for a whole day!" fallowed by Ayako.

"Even though you're not human you are still capable of being hurt and possibly die. You're stupider than I thought." Masako bluntly said. 'even her?' thought Mai.

"We were worried Mai-san" 'and john?' the only one who didn't say anything was Yasu because he's watching in amusement, Lin who was giving her a disapproving look, and Naru who was ignoring the whole thing and reading a book but Mai can tell he agrees with the others.

Mai remembered Naru's promise and sneaked a glance at him. 'Liar' Mai thought and went to make tea after giving apologetic smile to her friends.

She gave everyone their tea and went to sit next to Masako (their bff remember) as they wait for Naru's orders.

"Everyone go pack up. You can all go ahead and go home. Lin get a reservation at a hotel near-by and Mai come with me." he said and got up. Mai willingly followed knowing the reason but she was stopped by Monk.

"Wait. Why is Mai coming with you? If Mai is staying so was I." he said and soon everyone did the same.

"Do what you want" Naru walked out of the room with Mai in tow.

They entered the forest and walked in silence. After Naru made sure that no one was following them and the forest's entrance wasn't seen anymore he fastly turned around and hold Mai's head and capture her lips with his.

Mai was shocked not only because she didn't expect it and also because Naru kept his promise, only delayed. But that was supposed to be expected since she guessed that Naru don't like displaying their intimate relationship seeing he don't like showing emotions. Soon she melted into the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth to deepen it. She felt Naru's smirk on her mouth so she bit his tongue. Naru pulled back immediately and glared at her as she giggled.

"Sorry, can't help it." Mai calmed herself and asked "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"How do you know Gene?"

"Oh, he's dating Mia, my sister and she was with him when the accident happened so that's why I also know about the lake." she smiled sadly. "I can feel her near. It's this way." she grabbed his hand and led him through the thick forest.

After a couple of minutes walking, they can see the shining reflection of the sun on the big bright lake looking innocent. Mai squeezed Naru's hand and he squeezed it backed as they come closer to the cursed body of water. They reached it and stand beside it. Mai put her free hand infront of her, palm facing the waters, and chains came out of it. The chains continued to come out as it entered the lake and searching what they were looking for.

After five minutes the chains stopped and started to get back at Mai's hand while pulling something. Naru squeezed her hand tighter as his heart starting to pound. Soon a bundle of chains pulled out of the water. The metals unravel quickly and returned inside of Mai (ewe).

Naru was shocked seeing that his brother's body doesn't have any sign of rot and also how the body next to Gene is so identical to Mai except for its long wavy hair. Mai let go of Naru's hand and gave him a small smile as she went to the materializing apparition in front of them. Being Naru, he soon realized what she was planning to do and was about to stop her but he was captured by the chains that sprouted out of the ground similarly what happened to the fight yesterday.

"Mai! Release me now!" Naru demanded.

"No. You'll stop me if I did." she pointed. "And geesh, relax will yah, it's not like the ritual will involve my life."

"Only our wings will. aka our only ticket back to the center." Mai glared at her sister who was finished materializing. Soon another apparition, identical to Naru, materialized glaring at them. "Eep!" Mia squeaked and hid behind Mai who only rolled her eyes.

"Mia" Gene said in a threatening voice. "Didn't I clearly tell you not to do anything stupid?"

"Hey! Being alive with my fiancé is not stupid!" Gene was taken back and Mai and Naru looked shock 'Fiancé?' Mia looked at them and showed her ring then turned back to Gene. "And please chill. It's just mean that we quit being a Death God and starting to live like normal psychic humans! Also we will start to age faster like you guys meaning we won't still looked like in our early 20's when we are around a 100 years old and you guys looked old as 70!"

Gene wasn't convinced and started walking to them but was stopped by strong vines wrapping around him. If Mai uses metals as her weapons, Mia uses plants. "Mia! Stop!" Gene shouted.

"Mai!" Naru followed but they were only ignored as wings started to sprout from their backs as they close their eyes formed seals with their hands. Mai has black feathers with a tint of red on the outer part of it. Mia's are white with a light shade of pink to them.

Mia's wings were the first one away to Gene's body as they glow. Slowly Gene's soul fades away and returned to his body. After making sure he was alive, Mai's feathers and Mia's soul followed.

Assured that everything was fine now, Mai let out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees and hands breathing heavily. Naru felt the chains loosen and immediately free himself and ran to Mai.

"Idiot" he muttered after calling Lin for help and took Mai under his arms.

"Shut up." she breathes out. "It's for you ok… Naru?"

"Hn?"

"I love you" she confessed properly for the first time.

Naru smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Mai."

Soon the whole team arrived and stunned as they saw Gene and Mia. Nary groaned. He has a lot of explaining to do. Mai just chuckle and also smirked as she found Masako and John holding hands. 'Finally." Mai winked at her and Masako blushed a lot but stopped and smirked as she pointed that Mai was still in Naru's arms. Now it's time for Mai to blushed. Naru took notice but didn't let go. He just told Lin and Monk to carry the other two back to the house as he carry Mai himself.

After they arrived, Naru set Mai on the couch as Monk and Lin took Gene and Mia to a room. Naru explained everything completely right after they gather around. Surprisingly, everyone understood and forgave them. Naru, Lin, Mai, and Masako (since she knows from the start) thanked them. Soon, too soon much to Naru and Mai's dismay, Monk, Ayako, Yasu, and even Masako started teasing the couple finding Naru's arms were around Mai's shoulder.

Naru on the outside was pissed but on the inside he was happy having this kind of friends. Or family according to Mai and he thanked her for that. Since he met Mai, his dark gloomy world turned brighter especially now that his brother is back and that is also thanks to Mai. He looked at the girl in his arms and smiled microscopically. He truly loves this girl.

=End of Chapter=

WHOO! I'm DONE! One more chapter and that's it. But hey, I'm starting a new one and that is AU. I'm actually thinking between two ideas. Imma put the summary at the bottom and pick which one so be sure to UPDATE! also can you suggest titles?

1. Mai and Mia (of course she's in there) is a vampire and they have a human friend who is a mother to a twin and a wife to a half vampire (making the twins a quarter). One night, they were attacked by a rouge psycho vampire killing their friend and her husband leaving Mai and Mia with the twins. They raised the twins with the help of her friends, Ayako and Monk. After the twins seventeenth birthday, Mai and Mia found themselves in loved with the twins but Mai felt guilty with their mom's death and thinks she's not good enough. And so on….

2. another AU where the boys parents takes them to japan for a case on their parents' friends (ayako and monk, ps: their rich in this). At first Naru was just bored and only was interests that a monk and miko can't exorcise the spirit but soon he was intrigued when he met Mai (and Mia for gene. YAY!) who brushed him off even though he was obviously handsome. That was the first time he was brushed off by a girl and he was interested. It's like naru was chasing after mai since she was dense and all (or because she's too busy teasing mia and gene who are flirting).

Imma looking forward to it! and sorry no conversation with naru and mai today. since they are together now…. let's just say they are busy.


	7. don't have to wait

**Hey everyone! This will be the last chapter of this story. but hey! I'm starting a new one! I'll explain it at the end of this chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

After giving Naru's tea I sat back to my desk and stared into space obviously bored. It was only me, Naru, and Lin in the office right now. Being the way they are, Mia and Gene were on a date which they do almost everyday. Being cut out from the real world for over a year made them look like kids and went touring for new things they missed.

It's been a month now and things were going well between Mai and Naru. In fact they moved in together. Mai gave her apartment to Gene and Mia while she started living in Naru's apartment. Being neglected healthy teenagers for so long, of course they already did it. Mai being innocent she is can't help but blush every time she thinks about it (or I'm just too lazy to imagine how they do it… I'm too innocent ;D tehee). As she's smiling down at what looks like a white stick on her hands, the office door slammed open revealing Gene, Mia, a woman with a big grin on her face, and a man with a kind smile.

"NOLL! LIN! WE'RE HERE!" the woman shouted and the 2 stoic men immediately came out of their office.

Naru glared at the visitors. "Mother, Father, why are you here?" 'Oh, so they were the parents I here a lot from Gene' Mai thought.

"To visit you of course!" the woman answered and looked at him as if he was so stupid to ask obvious questions. "It's almost two years now and you haven't visit us just once and we still haven't met your new girlfriend I heard from Gene." Naru glared at his brother and was about to say something when her mother started squeeling and ran to Mai who immediately hid what she was holding. "OMG! You're Mai aren't you? You are so cute! I can't wait for Naru to propose at you and make me grandchildren!"

Mai blushed and everyone snickered at the backround. Weirdly Naru looked dissapointed. Mai shot him a confused look and he just sighed. "Well mother, you don't have to wait anymore. I was actually planning on proposing to her tonight but you ruined it." Everyone gaped at him and Luella looked guilty as Naru took a red velvet box from his pocket and tossed it to Mai.

Mai stared at the box and slowly opened it revealing a simple but beautiful diamond ring on a white gold band. Mai chuckled and shaking her head in disbelief on how unromantic her boyfriend is as she put the ring on. "Well you also don't have to wait for having grandchildren."

Now everyone was gaping at her and she tossed a white stick to Naru. Next thing Mai knows she was engulfed in a hug and kisses.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE BLOCKING ME!" both Mia and Gene exclaimed and gasped as they turned to each other and grinned.

For the rest of the week, the SPR office was filled with cheers and squeels of happiness and Naru just have to admit he was happy.

=End of Story=

**I know! You don't have to tell me! The ending was awful! I can't think of anything else since the ideas for the next story is occupying my whole brain right now. I can't even do my essay properly! Now for the next story!**

**I got another idea and see if this one is better than the two**

He finally found him and she's happy for him but still sad that he still can't remember them. Before he left, she confessed but was brushed of by a silly question. She wants to tell him everything but was scared. Scared for him to know the he wasn't the one lieing but the other way around. She chuckled, "believe and think whatever you want. I just want you to know and wasn't expecting you to return them anyway. It's been nice working with you."


End file.
